Lost In Your Eyes
by ansenn
Summary: ...
1. Prologue

Prologue:

As I walk to the big bay window in my mom and dad's two stories of a mansion, I stop to wonder how my life got this complicated. As I grab my necklace, a bow with a heart dangling off of it, that I got from my past summer romance, I start to tear up wondering how we stuck together through it all. Stupid Hollywood filled with nothing but stars, paparazzi, rumors, jerk-faces with no consideration for a girl's heart, and the occasional heartbreak. Oh, am I forgetting to tell you the story of how my life got this way? Well it all started about seven months ago…


	2. Chapter 1: I have a plan!

_**Chapter 1:**_

Just after getting a call from my Best Friend for Life Leilah, I run down the stairs panting and gasping for air. Leilah is my Math teacher's daughter, whom just happened to be my best friend since Pre-k. She called me to tell me that I not only brought my math grade up from a C but it was an A plus.

"Mom, are you sure I can't go to the concert with Leilah?" I beg knowing how much I want to see Justin Bieber live in concert. I mean what Bieber fan girl, in her right mind, would not want to go to his concert.

"Well Skye," my mom sighs, "You did pull up your grade average to at least a B this year."

"Does that mean I can go?" ignoring the fact that my mom said I made a B when I really made an A.

"Of course why not" mom says with a playful smile on her face, "I was going to let you go anyway, but I couldn't stand the fact that my very talented daughter had a C in math. I knew you could do better than that, you were never terrible in math."

As my mom looks out towards our paddock were we are currently keeping Wrangler, Molly Cruz, and Weezer, I can't help but think of how much I've grown up from singing 'Oh, Where, oh Where is shadow?' from_Big Bear in the Big Blue House_in the back seat of my moms green Pontiac when I was four.

"It seems like ever since you were four your life was about nothing but music and writing lyrics. Language and English classes had always seemed to be your most favorite classes in the world." mom sighs as I start to look uncomfortably at the wooden floor of our tiny country home in Southern Oklahoma.

Mom grabs me into a big hug, stroking my brown but highlighted hair. Then she sighs and whispers while kissing my head, "James, our little blue-eyed girl is growing up."

I could tell my mom was crying so I hugged her even more close. My dad comes into the dining room and holds my mom and I close, and I know he is holding my little brother, Caden, because he is tugging my hair. My dad and mom start to laugh when Caden giggled and said what sounded like 'Afflac' while tugging onto my hair.

Then my dad grunts and puts Caden down to lie on the floor to play with his toys, As he gets back up he says, "Darlene, you know all of our kids have to grow up at some point. Take Paige for example. Do you remember when the little redheaded pain was born? Now look at her she just started Pre-k."

"Okay, as much as I would love to stay for this conversation, I got some friends to call", I scream while running up the steps to my bedroom.

As if Leilah knew I was going to call, my cell phone goes off blaring with the sound of Ennie Meenie.

"Hey Leilah, I was just about to call you."

Leilah draws in a sharp breath through her teeth, and after she lets it out she says, "Yeah we have a problem."

"What are you talking about?" I say though an unsure laugh, "I thought your mom has everything done and ready."

"Yes she does, it's just that we have to bring Malorie with us." She sighs. Malorie is the cousin of Leilah's sister-in-law. Malorie is the most intimidating and obsessive Justin Bieber fan-girls.

"Let me guess, Malorie just happened to hear about the concert and threw a tantrum, forcing her cousin to beg your mom to get her a ticket?" I say thinking of the unclassy way Malorie gets what she wants.

"Yeah, that's exactly how it went down." by the sound of Leilah's voice, I could tell that that she wasn't happy of the idea of flying to Hollywood with a fourteen year old that acted like she was 5.

"Well, we better make the best of the situation." I say through the receiver with a plan that could just work, "We'll be there for six weeks right?"

"Yeah," she says unsure, "Skye, you got a plan don't you?"

"Hey, you'll find out tomorrow! Anyway, I have to go! Good Night see you tomorrow!" I say before hanging up my iPhone.

* * *

**_Please Comment and tell me what you think. (Trust me these get longer) The more Reviews the more of the 19 chapters (not counting this one.) I have written will be posted….. Just to let you know I'm working on Chapter 21. This whole story strayed from what I originally planed so be excited for a bunch of twists, turns, and surprises._**

**_ Comment Please! I Beg of You! Have fun!_**


	3. Chapter 2: Do I Know Him?

**_Chapter 2:_**

Right when I got off the plane, the bright California sun blinded me; I was just about to take my first step to get off the plane when someone pushed me.

Ugh, Classic Malorie I thought when I saw the blond blur of hair shove me into the door of the plane.

"Ow!" I say disgusted at Malorie's childish behavior, "You couldn't wait for me to get off the plane?"

"Oh, shut-up! It's not like you're here to meet the man of your dreams and he whisks you away to an island paradise, unlike my Justin-Bear will." Malorie sneers at me, than looks up to the sunny California sky with a smug look on her face. Sometimes I wonder how I put up with her crap.

"Isn't this just wonderful?" Leilah asks me after taking in a deep breath.

"Yeah," I say looking at the palm trees and let out a big sigh, "At least we are going to be here for six weeks. This is a lot to take in. The Justin Bieber concert, shopping, and the hotel may be an adventure all its own. It would be funny if Justin stayed in the same hotel as we did."

Malorie throws me a nasty look, then turns to Leilah's mom with an innocent look and says, "Mrs. Moreno, where is the car?"

"Right there." says Mrs. Moreno pointing, past the millions of people dragging their luggage into the airport, towards a blue 2009 M3 BMW.

When I catch sight of the glistening blue of the car, I nudge Leilah and we say at the same time as if it where rehearsed, "Awesome!"

"I call shotgun!" I yell running towards the car.

"Hey, that's not fair! You got a head start!" Leilah yells while bolting after me.

"I swear they could be sisters!" Mrs. Moreno says while shoving her luggage in the trunk.

Mrs. Moreno starts the car and I grab the dial to change the radio station to something that would make everyone have the best time on this car ride.

"Skye, you sure know your way around a BMW M3.", says Mrs. Moreno in an impressed tone.

"Oh it's nothing really. My mom had one when she was in high school and she got one for herself when I was seven. There is one in the garage; my dad is fixing it up for my sixteenth birthday. Too bad I don't know what model it is." I say with a smile.

Right when we are about a mile away from the hotel, Single Ladies by Beyoncé comes on the radio and Leilah and I start singing on the top of our lungs and dancing in the car. When it went off, Mrs. Moreno turned off the ignition and we just happened to be in front of the hotel. We walked up to the front desk and I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me, I looked around and all I could see was what looked like the back of a sixteen-year-old's head, whom seemed really busy messing around with his black iPhone.

"One room reserved for a Mrs. Moreno, and one for a Miss. Norman" said the front desk manager, whom now was handing Mrs. Moreno the key to her room.

"Here you go Miss. Norman," said the manager after politely taping me on the shoulder. Obviously, I need to pay more attention I think to myself, but I cannot help but feel like I know this person.

"Oh, thank you." I say with a shy smile, while politely taking the key from the managers' hand. Oh yeah I have to share this room with Leilah and, Ugh, Malorie. Leilah is awesome, but Malorie will do anything to make this the worst trip for me. It is as if she is out to get me.

"Skye, are you okay?" asks Leilah wondering what could possibly be wrong with me.

"I'm fine," I say shaking off the confusion, then after putting down my suitcase, I push the up arrow on the elevator button.

-Malorie's Point of View-

"Malorie I hope you don't mind but Skye and I are going down to the front desk to get some more towels." says Leilah, the second most unimportant pain-in-the-but on this trip, "Will you be ok while we're gone?"

I ignore the rest of the words to come out of her mouth.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I say in my most innocent tone. What does she take me for a child? What would I be worried about when Mrs. Moreno, Her mother, is just across the hall? Leilah is just a spoiled brat who depends on her mother.

About ten minutes after they left, there is a knock at the door.

"Umm who is it?" I say while walking to the door.

"A delivery for a Miss. Norman." says the mysterious male voice.

"I'm coming!" I say before opening the door, to see a big person in a black suit with an ear bud in his ear holding a slender box with a back-stage pass to some sort of concert dangling off it.

"Are you Miss. Norman?" says the man in a very urgent voice.

"No," I say, then I go on in my 'I'm an angel' tone, "I'm her friend, but I will make sure she gets it."

"Thank you so much young lady." The bodyguard says after handing me the package.

I wait until another ten minutes pass before I read the pass. 'Back-stage pass to Justin Bieber's My World tour.' and at the bottom it was hand signed with the name "Skye Norman' on it.

"Well, Skye is NEVER going to see this." I say while tossing the pass in the trash can.

"This box looks like nothing important. It's probably just a T-shirt with his face and name on it.", I say while putting the box down on Skye's bed.

* * *

**So what do you think of Malorie? Yeah i just thought i should update it a bit. Probably a chapter a day. Who knows... Well you'll see me again in Chapter 3.**


	4. Chapter 3: What's This?

**Here's Chapter 3! I hope you like it! I do not own anyone or anything except for the characters and story that I made up. Reviews are very much appreciated!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**_

As I am waiting by the door of our hotel room for Leilah, I cannot help but think of the person I saw in the hotel lobby. UGH, why cannot I get him out of my mind I do not even know the dude and am I already crushing on him?

"Malorie I hope you don't mind but Skye and I are going down to the front desk to get some more towels.", I hear Leilah say what she normally says to guests when she leaves them alone in a room, "Will you be ok while we're gone? We don't want to leave you alone."

"Yeah, I'll be fine", Malorie says in her 'I'm a little angel' tone. I have been around her enough to know what all her tones are, But I do not have time to ramble on and on about Malorie. If I did, the trip would be over and I would have been doing nothing but standing by a door of the hotel room, telling you about Malorie.

"We'll see you later Malorie!" I say keeping the mood neutral, but then I wonder why I even bother being nice at that moment. Malorie was looking at the Justin Poster in her newly bought Pop Star Magazine, with a glassy look in her eyes; I knew she was ignoring every word coming out of our mouths.

Leilah and I walked down the long hallway to the elevator; it seemed like forever just to get halfway to the elevator. Right when Leilah pushed the button on the elevator, I hear a door open down the hall and someone whispering to someone else. Then right when Leilah and I get in the elevator, I hear the very door that was open, slammed shut.

Trying to get my mind off the boy in the lobby, I grab my iPhone out of my pocket, shove in my ear buds, and turn on According To You by Orianthi. When the lines _'but According to me, your stupid, your useless, you can't do anything right' _played, I start to smile thinking about my ex-boyfriend and how he dumped me for one of the head cheerleaders, and those were the exact words I texted him before deleting his number.

"Hey Skye? ", says Leilah pulling the ear bud out of my ear, "What's been wrong with you lately? It seems like you've been dazing off lately."

"Oh, I have?" I ask Leilah shrugging my shoulders, "I didn't notice."

"Did you see a guy?" Leilah asks me with a sly smile on her face, "Are you crushing on a guy? Ooooh what's his name?"

"Yes, Yes, and I don't know." I say frowning; she knows how much I hate playing a million questions.

"Man! This may be the time you get over Austin!" Leilah almost yelled.

"Leilah, you know I am already over him, 'sides I didn't even cry over him. Remember what I sent him in a text?" I say looking at Leilah with a serious face.

Her green eyes look down to the floor, then up to me and she says, "Oh yeah you sent him a quote from According To You by Orianthi."

"That's right," I say to Leilah, and then I walk to the front desk and ask the manager for some towels. The manager goes into the closet and comes back with four to five white towels.

"Thank you." I smile then I walk over to Leilah, and I drop two of the towels on her head than laugh.

"Yeah," I sigh wiping away the tears from laughing so hard and continue, "This is going to be the best trip ever!"

About twenty minuets later, Leilah and I walk back to the room when I open the door Malorie is still laying on the bed exactly like when we left, only this time she is watching _Big Time Rush_.

I take the two towels from Leilah, because I know how bad she likes to watch _Big Time Rush _and plus she was giving me the puppy dog eyes, so I go into the bathroom and put the towels by the bathtub. I come back out of the bathroom and I see this long white slender box sitting on my bed.

"Umm, Malorie did someone come while we were gone?" I ask.

"Yeah, some big tall guy in a black tuxedo." Malorie says starring at the TV.

"Hmmmm," I open the box and in it a beautiful light purple rose, and a note attached.

It read:

'Dear Skye Norman,

I saw you in the lobby, and I could tell by the color of your suitcase and sunglasses that you love the color purple. I could not think of nothing else but you, when I looked into your stunning, yet elegant steel-blue eyes. Right after I saw you I could not help but think that I need to meet you. Apparently, we are going to be staying at the same hotel. I hope you are going to the concert.

Love,

Justin Bieber'

WHAT, I scream in my head that was he, that was staring at me? I did know that person! It was JUSTIN BIEBER! I wipe the tear of my face and quickly put the note back in the box. I lift the rose to my nose to smell it before anyone could see me I put the rose back in the box with the note and put it underneath the bed.

* * *

**I know that probably wasn't much of a suprise... But I hope you liked it! I didn't notice how many times I had typed Malorie's name... Hmm... :\**

**I prommise that the chapters get longer as you go along! :) SO please review and tell me what you think! :D**


	5. Chapter 4: When Leiah's Attack

**A/N: Here's Chapter 4! I remember when i first wrote this... There were about two Justin/Skye stories. But now there is like 4 to 6. Who knew my name would be so popular? Now lets get started.**

**Disclamer: I do NOT own any of the actual people in this story. Only the people and characters I made up. Thank You.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4:**_

"Skye," I roll over in my bed as I hear the nagging of my name in my ear, "Skye! Wake up!"

"What do you want?" I say groggily, knowing that Leilah was going to bother me until I got up.

"Um, did you forget?" Leilah asks getting in my face with her green eyes and big grin.

"Forget what?" I moan trying to sit up. Was everything that happened last night a dream?

"You didn't tell me what was in the box, and today is concert day!" she practically screams in my face. I look around with wide eyes searching to see if Malorie was in here.

"Don't worry Malorie is downstairs with my mom eating breakfast." Leilah says with a big smile.

"Well," I sigh with a big smile "it's a Light purple rose with a note attached fr-"

"Let me guess!" Leilah says interrupting me, "It is from the guy in the lobby you were talking about last night, right?"

"Yes…." I say beating myself up wanting to tell her about the note.

Right when I opened my mouth to tell her, she interrupts me once again.

"Can I read it?" she says jumping up and down on the edge of my bed with her puppy dog eyes again, begging me to give the note to her.

"Fine," I say when I grab the note out of the box and hand it to her; before I lie back down and throw my pillow in my face I say, "Don't tear it!"

It took her five minutes to read it, by that time I was already back asleep. I didn't want to wake up because I couldn't stop dreaming of what would of happened on the first day if I would of just went and talked to him. If only I knew who he was at that very moment.

"Ahhhhhh," Leilah squeals in my ear. I scream then go flying of the bed.

"Don't do that!" I say to Leilah.

She looks apologetically back, "Sorry it's just that it said 'Love, Justin Bieber'. The REAL Justin Bieber, you have to be kidding! No wonder you were so shocked when you read this note!"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah," I say swatting away her comment, "He also said 'I hope I see you at the concert.' Huh, whatever that could possibly mean."

"Well there isn't a back-stage pass or tickets in the box." Leilah shrugs then turns around and smiles to me, "Well at least we already have front row tickets!"

"What?" I say, "You were going to tell me this when?"

"Well," says Leilah looking at the floor, "It's your early sixteenth birthday gift from me and my mom." You know that car out there?"

"Yeah," I say nodding my head, "The blue 2009 BMW M3 convertible?"

"A gift from your mom and dad." says Leilah with a smirk, "Your mom told me to tell you today, but it seems like you're getting an extremely big birthday present!"

"Leilah, He doesn't know that my birthday is November 19, and plus today is March 19th." I say at her as if it was that obvious.

"Well, whether he knows or not, I already got your outfit planed!" says Leilah as she tosses my favorite blue Fox brand shirt from PacSun, Gray Plaid shirt, skinny jeans, and ballet flats at me.

"Ow! Couldn't you just set them out on the bed and not throw them at me?" I say rubbing my elbow.

"Sorry, I just want you to look good!" she says looking at me with those puppy dog eyes that I envy so much.

I walk off to the bathroom and change into the clothes' she threw at me. I once I got on everything else besides the shirts, I look at them and decide that Leilah would want the Blue Fox brand t-shirt to go on first, then the plaid shirt be used as a light jacket.

"Come out and let me see it!" says Leilah pounding on the door.

"Well quit banging on the door and I'll come out." I say through the door. Leilah stops, abusing the door and goes to sit down on my bed. I walk out and say throwing my hands up, "Here Happy?"

"Tickled pink!" she says nodding her head and laughing, "Well we better get going."

* * *

**A/N: If you had not noticed Leilah is a bit of a Fashonista. Thank you for still sticking with me and reading! Please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 5: The Concert

**A/N: Thanks to the one person who gave me a review! But please review! Reviews are my encouragement to keep on going! So please Review! Also, a very special thanks to all of you who have viewed, Alerted, and commented on this story! I love you guys!**

**Disclamer: I do NOT own any of the actual people in this story. Only the people and characters I made up. Thank You.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5:**_

For some other Justin fans, like Malorie, said it was twenty grueling minuets outside. Leilah and I just laughed at their comments, because we thought the time just flied by. While they all stood there and talked, Leilah and I took my earphones, turned on 'Baby', and stared dancing around. Once we got in, I told Leilah that I was going to check out the souvenir shop to see how long the lines were and get our drinks. Leilah shook her head because she knew that was code for, 'I'm going to look around and I want to do it alone.'

In the stuffy gift shop, were bunches of screaming girls clawing their way to the cashier. I know I would not want to go in there right now, someone could suffocate in there. As, I was walking away smiling and shaking my head, I bump into someone in a light blue jacket with their hood up that I think I saw before; maybe it was at the hotel?

"Ow! Well that's what I get for being clumsy." I say then I look up to see the familiar face of Justin Bieber.

"Well, hello there." Justin says with a smile looking deep into my eyes; it took him ten Minuets' before he said, "Oh, sorry maybe this is the time I should help you up."

"Umm, thank you Justin." I say looking at our hands still interlocked, feeling queasy as I start to blush. As I start to think, I do not really go nuts over stars like other girls. Why with him it is so different?

"Where is the back-stage pass I sent to your room?" Justin asks me in a curious tone.

"Was I supposed to get a Back-stage pass?" I ask, then that one part of the note finally makes since, "So that's what you meant by I hope I'll see you at the concert."

"Oh, I am guessing my bodyguard must have lost it on the way to your room." Justin says with that smile I so dearly love, "No biggie at least I have a spare one right here."

"Thank you." I say smiling at him, but being the shy girl that I am, I started looking down at my feet.

"Man, I better get ready to go on. Since you came to the show, without the pass, I guess you already had tickets?" he says letting go of my hand; replacing his hand with the pass.

"Yeah, front row, my friend Leilah got me them for my birthday. Well it's more of an early birthday present." I say getting even more lost in his eyes.

"Great! I guess I'll see you backstage after the show?" he asks me with those big brown eyes every girl falls for.

"Yes, I wouldn't want to miss it for the world." I say starting to bite my lip, "I better be getting back to my seat Leilah is probably wondering where I am. I told her I was getting drinks."

Justin walks to the door that says 'Authorized personnel only.' but before he opens the door, he blows me a kiss. I waved to him and mouthed good-luck, and then he walked into the room and disappeared. I could have fainted on the spot, but then I remembered I had to get drinks so Malorie would not get suspicious.

I grab my white iPhone, and start walking to the concession stand. I sent Leilah a text message saying, 'What kind of drink do you want, and you wouldn't be able to guess who I met!'

I shove the back-stage pass into my back pocket and wait three seconds before I get a text back 'Two Waters, One Coke, and whatever you want. Was it JB?"

I get the drinks and my Dr. Pepper, and then stop at an empty counter and text back 'Yep ;)'

I pick up the drinks and walk down the steps to where we sat, but before I could get past the door, I had to show the annoying ticket people my wristband.

They finally let me pass and I went to sit by Leilah. "Here are your waters", I say handing them to Mrs. Moreno and Malorie; then I hand the Coke to Leilah, "And here is your Coke."

I got a thank you from everyone but Malorie, "Typical." I mumble underneath my breath then take my seat. I look over to my left and there is a girl. She looks like she is about seventeen. I was bored anyway and I needed to calm down before the concert started, so I just started a conversation.

"Hi, I'm Skye." I say holding out my hand to the seventeen year old. She had brown eyes and black hair. I could tell she just came by herself.

Wearing a big smile she shook my hand and said, "Hello Skye, I'm Annabelle."

"Hello Annabelle," I say then I start to wonder, "Are you a fan of Justin?"

"Ehh… His music is awesome but he's a little to young for me," she says with an apologetic smile, "I love Taylor Lauthner and Nick Jonas though."

"Oh Taylor Lauthner is hot and Nick is cool, I love his song 'Conspiracy Theory'." I say with a big grin, "But kind of like what you said about Justin, They're too old for me."

Annabelle and I start to laugh and talk, before the concert ended we exchanged numbers, it was as if we became fast friends. Annabelle told me that she has a mare she named Charger because of the lighting bolt looking mark on the right side of her muzzle. Then I tell her about my horse Weezer, yes I did name him after the band. Then I told her about the time he chased Molly Cruz around the yard. After I was done Annabelle started to laugh, she laughed for what seemed like about half an hour.

"My grandma gave me this ticket for my seventeenth birthday; well my seventeenth birthday was last year." Annabelle tells me then she frowned, "My Grandma has Alzheimer's so she forgot that my birthday was last year. My mom wants to live with grandma and the crime rate at where we live is too high, so we're moving to Dallas, Texas."

* * *

**Author's End Note: Give me your Thoughts on Malorie and Annabelle? Do you like them or hate them. Give me some reasons why.**


	7. Chapter 6: So, It's a Date?

**A/N: Come on! As I have said, Reviews are my encouragement to keep on going! So please Review! Also, a very special thanks to all of you who have viewed, Alerted, and commented on this story! This one is for you guys.**

**Disclamer: I do NOT own any of the actual people in this story. Only the people and characters I made up. Thank You.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6:**_

"When do you have to move?" I ask Annabelle.

She sighs and looks at the stage, "Next week."

"Oh, well before you have to move, do you want to hang out tomorrow, maybe go to the mall." I ask. For some strange reason, even though my mom or Leilah never could get me to wear a dress, I wanted a sundress really badly.

"Sure, Skye, I would love to go! I really need to get out of the house. I guess I'll be picking you up?" she says looking at me.

Then we hear the announcer say, "Here's the act you have all been waiting for, Justin Bieber!"

"Yeah I guess so, I'll text you the directions to the hotel I'm staying at before I leave the concert." say with a smile, as I hear Justin sing _'One Less Lonely Girl'_.

Annabelle nods her head and starts taping her foot to the music. Leilah elbows me and we start dancing and singing along. When it was over Leilah and I cheered as loud as we could, Justin looked over to where I was and smiled.

A few songs later, Justin gets out his guitar and winks at me, "This next and final song goes out to a very special girl out there."

Justin starts to strum the chords to 'One Time'. As he is singing the song, tears start to fall out of my eyes as I sing along with him. When he finished, I looked around and all the girls were crying and screaming their heads off. I take out my iPhone and text Leilah 'Going backstage stall for me while I talk to Justin.'

Leilah looks at her phone then nods at me.

"Hey mom Skye and I are going to the Souvenir shop." Leilah says pointing her thumb towards the steps.

"Okay, have fun." smiles Mrs. Moreno.

Once we got out and out near the shop, Justin comes running up to me. Sweat and all; pulls me into a big bear hug. When he backs up, holding me at arms length, he looks over and sees Leilah.

"Oh hey," he says with the signature Justin grin, "you must be Leilah."

"Yes I am." Leilah squeaks holding her breath.

"This Shawrty has told me a lot about you." He says tugging me close to him with his arm around my shoulder.

"Leilah, its okay, breathe." I remind her.

Leilah takes in a deep breath, as I toss her water bottle to her. Justin grabs the Dr. Pepper out of my hand and takes a sip. He looks down at me with a smile and my straw hanging out of his mouth.

"What, even rock stars get thirsty," he says to me with a sly smile.

Leilah looked back and forth between us, and I knew what see saw, a couple-to-be madly in love. Not even at the boyfriend/girlfriend stage yet and already sharing a drink. She looked down uncomfortably at the gray carpet, and started playing with her dark brown hair. With a sudden smile, she walks to the gift shop and says, "Well, I'm going to let you guys have some time alone."

Before she left, she turns to me and implies, "Oh Skye, if you have something come up, like you're going to be coming back to the hotel late and someone is giving you a ride, text me and I'll tell my mom."

"Okay!" I say to her smiling. As Leilah walks away, I think to myself, I am so lucky to have a friend like her. I need to tell her that when I get back to the hotel.

"So," I ask, "What are we going to do? I mean we have all the time in the world apparently."

"Hey Skye," he says with a quick smile, "How do you feel about bowling?"

"Are you suggesting that we go bowling?" I say smiling.

"Yeah, why shouldn't we?" He says smiling back, "Like you said we have all the time in the world."

* * *

**A/N: Review! Everytime you click the review button Justin does his hair flip! **Thinks to Self** _Oh, Why am I bribing you guys?_**


	8. Chapter 7: I'm Only Me When I'm With You

**A/N: I'd love to give****, a very special thanks to all of you who have viewed, Alerted, and commented on this story! And thank you to Something Greater for being the main Reviewer in this story. There is some news in the ending authors note! SO please pay attention to that. **

_ALSO:__Check out He's Big: I'm Bigger by Something Greater! (*Hint* Its a JDB FanFic.)_

**Disclamer: I do NOT own any of the actual people in this story. Only the people and characters I made up. Thank You. _(I kn_**_**ow it's getting anoying but I got to do it.)**_

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

While Justin was changing into something a little less covered and sweat and torn my screaming girls, I was sitting on the couch back-stage texting Leilah and Annabelle. First, I send Annabelle directions to the hotel and change to the screen with my recent texts to Leilah.

'Hey Lee, I am going bowling with Justin, wish me luck!'

Waiting for Leilah's reply, I start playing with the back-stage pass twirling it around my fingers. When my iPhone vibrates and I notice Leilah finally texted me back.

'I told my mom about Justin and you, while Malorie was in the bathroom. She said its okay as long as you're back by ten.'

'Thanks Lee! I'm lucky to have a friend like you!' I send to her so I will not forget later.

I hear keys jingling over my head, I look up and see Justin holding the keys to his Black Ferrari F430 that he got for his sixteenth birthday, and he smiles while holding out his hand to me, "Ready to go?"

"Yep, Leilah told me that her mom says it's okay as long as we are back by ten.", I say with a confident smile.

We walk out the back door of the room, into this big garage like room with his car inside. I look at the car in amazement while Justin unlocks the car, and goes to open the passenger side door.

"Ladies are always first," he says gesturing to the seat. He takes my hand while I get in the car; before he shuts the door, he lifts up my hand and kisses it. As I watch him walk around the front of his Ferrari F430, I cannot help but think of how it was love at first sight, after that thought I could not help but think of how it was like the imprinting thing that happened to werewolves' when they see their life long love in Stephanie Meyer's Twilight Saga. Maybe I need to stop watching New Moon before I go to bed.

"So Skye." he says getting into the car," What do you think?"

I look at him in the eyes and I could tell he really wanted to know, "It's completely amazing, and it makes me miss my blue BMW M3 I just got for my birthday that's this November." I say over the roar of the engine.

"Oh, what day is your birthday?" he asks me while pulling out of the big room.

"November 19." I say still thinking of werewolf imprinting.

"Well, Happy way early birthday to you!" He congratulates me; keeping his eyes on the road.

"Thank you and Happy late sixteenth birthday to you." I just could not help but think. That it was pure fate that we just happened to bump into each other.

"Thanks," he says discreetly, I swear I thought I saw him blush, "Do you want to listen to some music?"

I nod my head and Justin turns on the radio, and out of nowhere my favorite song, _I'm only Me When I'm With You _by Taylor Swift, comes on. "Friday night beneath the stars.", I sing along to the radio, "In a field behind your yard, You and I are painting pictures in the sky, Sometimes we don't say a thing, Just listen to the crickets' sing."

"Every thing I need is right here by my side." Justin joins in singing along with me. We sang the song down to the ending; Justin pulls the car over; looks me in the eyes and says, "Skye, shawrty, you have a beautiful voice."

"Yeah I've heard that a lot lately," I sigh and blush, "My mom and dad have told me that and so has Leilah. I thought they were just saying that to make me happy."

Justin looks at me and says, "They weren't lying."

I smile and then Justin starts to pull back over into the road. In a few short seconds, Justin pulls over in front of the bowling alley. Justin gets out, walks over to my side, and opens the door. We walk in side, of course, I was wearing a jacket of his with the hood up, and Justin did the same wearing his jacket.

Once we get in and get our shoes, we pull down our hoods; he looks at me with a grin and says, "Loser buys dinner?"

"You're on, but let me warn you," I say with a smirk, "I'm not that good of a bowler."

"Oh how bad could you be?" Justin could not have been even more courteous.

"My five year old sister beat me at bowling just two weeks ago back in Oklahoma. I haven't played in a long time." I say cocking my head to the side.

"Oh well that's got to stink." he says putting on his bowling shoes.

"Yes it does." I say tying my shoes.

We bowl for a whole two hours and I win, I could not help but feel like he let me win. Oh well, at least I would not have to pay for the pizza we gladly ate. It was about nine when Justin and I went back outside to the car. Justin got in the car after opening and shutting my door for me and said, "Skye, I'm sorry about having to make you wear my jacket," He says with an apologetic frown, "I just didn't want the paparazzi hounding us on our first date."

"Justin is really okay." I say tugging the hood down then I continue, "I had an extremely good time, and plus it was fun to sneak away from the paparazzi."

Justin laughs and grins, "Well I'm glad you had a good time."

Justin and I talked and playfully fought over who was better Beyoncé or Rihanna. I gave up and said Beyoncé, because I knew Justin would never give up until I agreed. It was extremely dark outside when Justin parked his car in a special hidden area behind the hotel. Justin and I walked in through the back door; we take the elevator up to, apparently where Justin's room and mine were on, floor eight.

Justin and I looked uncomfortably at the floor in front of room 134, my room, I grab the key to the door and Justin says, "Well good night," he says giving me a hug, and whispers in my ear "Can I have your number?"

We trade iPhones' and put in our numbers. After we both get back our phones he kisses me on the lips and says, "I'll text you tomorrow.", then heads to his room. I unlock my room to see Leilah sitting on my bed in her pajamas.

"Well how'd it go?" she says with her usual puppy dog eyes.

"It was really amazing." I say biting my lip and falling on my bed; letting out a sigh. I knew Malorie would not be in the room because I saw her through the window of the banquet room with Mrs. Moreno eating dinner.

Then a question pops in my head while I grab my pajamas and walk to the bathroom to take a shower. "Leilah aren't you hungry?"

Leilah laughs, "I already ate dinner." then she looks to the clock and says, "I better let you take your shower and get to bed."

Ten minuets later, I hear Leilah call her mom and tell her I was back, while I was drying my hair. I put on my pajamas and open the bathroom door then lie down in my bed and sigh looking at my hand. I cannot believe that actually happened, then I fall into a deep sleep not able to open my eyes.

* * *

**A/N: _Please review! (thats all i got to say right now!)_**

**THE NEWS I TOLD YOU ABOUT:  
_I will be happy to be anyones beta reader. If you are looking for one just ask! Thank You!_**

**PLUS: _I forgot to post a chapter yesterday so I'll post the next on in a little bit._**


	9. Chapter 8: 1969 Chevy

**A/N: Thanks for alerting and favoriting this! But I would apreciate a few more reviews. Thank you! **

**Disclamer: I do NOT own any of the actual people in this story. Only the people and characters I made up. Thank You. _(I kn_**_**ow it's getting anoying but I got to do it.)**_

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

"I've stood at the bottom of some walls, I thought I couldn't climb. I felt like Cinderella at the ball, just running out of time.", I hear my iPhone go off with my new ring tone of Carrie Underwood's song _Crazy Dreams_, "So I know how it feels, to be afraid, and think that it's all gonna slip away. Hold on, Hold on."

The ring tone goes on for about three minutes before I decide to drag my body out of the surprisingly very comfortable hotel bed, and answer the phone. "Hello?" I answer the phone, "Oh hey Annabelle."

I run faster than I ever had before to my suitcase, throwing on my clothes, and to think of it I could not really run that fast before, strange. I tug on my black

High-top converse and run out to the elevator, down the steps and out in front of the hotel to where Annabelle parked. I stopped in amazement in front of the Black and white striped Chevrolet Camaro SS, the 1969 model to be exact. My jaw drops open and Annabelle says sticking her head out the window, "Isn't she amazing?"

I was so dumbfounded and stunned that I could not speak, so I just nodded my head. Annabelle laughs and leans over to open the door, "Come-on get-in!"

I grab the door handle and get in, cream leather seats, classy. Annabelle pops in a mixed CD, and the first song on it was '_Break Your Heart_' Featuring Ludacris by Taio Cruz. Annabelle revved the engine then takes off out of the parking lot and looks at me with a serious, yet mischievous smile, "Can you guess what model it is?"

"1969 Chevrolet Camaro SS with leather interior." I confidently say, maybe all those years with my dad in the garage fixing up the muscle cars, Sports cars, and your everyday rift raft of mini vans that would come in my dads workshop, is finally paying off.

"You're good." She says raising her eyebrow, "How do you know so much?"

"Oh, my dad has an auto shop back home and I always help him fix them up." I say with the most southern accent I have had in months. I flash back to my past years in first grade with my friend Brandi we were the most southern girls ever, only I was the one who was laid-back about dressing up the part of a cowgirl. Brandi would always wear her plaid cowgirl shirt, jeans, and pink-top boots to school. I on the other hand would wear my converse, jeans, and Fox T-shirt.

"I did not know that about you." Annabelle says watching the traffic, "and I also didn't know you had such an intense southern accent."

"Well I haven't really used it since my stupid ex-boyfriend dumped me for some random blonde cheerleader he saw at a football game." I say in my southern accent again.

Annabelle and I reminisce over our ex-boyfriends and friends who broke our trust. When Annabelle stopped talking about her ex by the name of Marcus, we were idly sitting in front of the mall. The mall was HUGE with two floors; I could not imagine how many stores must have been in there.

"You going to get out at anytime soon?" says Annabelle shaking her keys in my face outside of the car door. I reluctantly force myself out of the car and grab my purse.

"So, what store are we going to first?" I say looking at Annabelle.

Annabelle looks around the mall and says, "Well we should check out Hollister. I heard they have the new summer line in."

"That sounds fantastic!" I say while we walk to the big store entrance. We look around for an hour in Hollister at the shirts, skirts, dresses, jeans, and beach bags. I bought a floral print skirt with a bright orange blouse, it seems as if Leilah took control over my body; shopping for me. In every store all I could think was, I hope I find the perfect sundress.

"Well here is the final store," Says Annabelle with and enthusiastic grin, "I hope we find that dress you've been looking for."

The store was American eagle; I would always shop in this store back in Oklahoma. I look over to the dresses and sitting there right by the t-shirts is a light baby blue dress, perfect for the beach. I need to go to one at some point; I mean come on its California for crying-out-loud!

I snatch the dress, run to the counter and paid for it. Ana, my new nickname for Annabelle, and I walk, well more like limp to the car outside of the mall. It was two when we left, and the Chevy's paintjob shined bright in the sun, so bright that I was happy I bought these black and white 90s or 80s style sunglasses.

My phone vibrates and I see the name 'Justin Bieber' come up on the screen; it was a text message, 'Hey, meet me behind the hotel at 7 today?"

I text back, 'Okay, see you then.'

Annabelle looks at me, "Who is it?"

"Ana," I frown uncomfortably, "I need to tell you something."

I get in the Chevy followed by Annabelle; I turn to face her after shutting the passenger side door and asking her to roll up the windows, "You know Justin Bieber, right?"

No answer, she only nodded her head.

"I went on a date with him last night." I pronounce in despair.

I braced myself for the worst but Ana just looked and smiled, "I did not know that! What did he ask?"

"He basically told me to meet him behind the hotel at seven." I say, "But I have no clue what he has in plan."

"Well it's only five-forty, so we have time to look in a few more stores…" She says dragging off her sentence; then continues while starting the car, "I know just the store! I even know a place where we can go to get your hair fixed!"

We drive for five miles up to a small store, Ana wanted to take me to the store so bad that I did not even have time to look at the sign. Everything was at a reasonable price range; Ana must have grabbed multiple outfits because it took her thirty minuets. I probably tried on about thirty or fifty different things until Ana cheers, "That's it. That's the one!"

It was a white shirt with a light purple sequined and designed tank over it, jeans, and silver ballet flats. Ana looked over the outfit five times then finally walked over to the jewelry hanging on the wall. She grabbed this beautiful white necklace with what looked like a metal sand dollar and two normal seashell charms hanging off it.

Ana holds it up to the outfit then exclaims, "That's what it was missing!"

Ana sends me back to the dressing room; I change back into what I was wearing in the first place. Then I nicely fold the clothes I had on and carried them out of the room.

Ana takes them out of my hands, "I'll pay for it."

After grabbing the shopping bag, I noticed Ana must have selected a bracelet and earrings to go with it. Ana shoves me into the car and we drive up to this beautiful white house. I look over to the big fenced in area of grass with horse stables; then I saw her, a mare, she was beautiful then I looked over to the left side of her muzzle and there it was. The lighting bolt made a shocking look to the mare, she looked graceful but like she could kick your but in a race, even if you were driving a mustang.

"Welcome to my house," says Annabelle petting Charger, "My mom is a professional hairstylist. I know she will make your hair look beautiful!"

Annabelle drags me into the guest room to change into the clothes and jewelry she picked out. I get dressed and look at my iPhone, "Five fifty-five."

I come out and it only took Ana's mom five seconds to decide what to do with my hair. I looked in the mirror she had pulled it up into an awesome ponytail; I looked down from the ponytail to the whole outfit. I looked like a rock star. Before Ana and me left I hugged her mother and told her thank you, I Must have been crying because Ana joined in.

A few minutes at six-thirty Annabelle pulls up in front of the hotel she yells, "Good luck!"

As I watch Ana drive off I wonder what Justin had in mind for at seven o'clock.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! That is all! :)**


	10. BYE!

I will be moving to Justinbieberfanfiction(.com) and deleteing this... I got a warning from the website and its getting on my nerves. so if you still want to read it I will be on **justinbieberfanfiction(.com)** as '**ansenn**' see you there.


End file.
